Love in the Joke Shop
by Aiaras
Summary: What happens when Fred and George decided to set up their lil sister and their best mate


Don't own any of the Harry Potter series. Believe me. I don't. But I have a mission! There aren't enough Ginny pairings out there. Too many of them are Hermione. So, I will try to make some of my own. So, today's loving pairing is between Lee and Ginny. If anyone else has suggestions on pairings for Ginny, please tell me. No flames!

"So, Lee," started Fred, with his back turned as he stocked a shelf in the joke shop that he and George owned.

"Who do you have a crush on?" finished George, as he swept the floors.

Lee shook his head as he finished with the cash register. His dreadlocks shaking along with his head. A smile crossed over his face. "Sorry, guys. I'm not telling you."

Fred turned to face his best mate and frowned. "Why, not?"

"Cause, who knows what you guys will do with that kind of information," replied Lee, with a smirk that could of rivaled any of Draco's.

The twins groaned in unison. Their best mate wasn't even giving them any hints. It just wasn't fair! The bell rang signaling that someone had opened the front door. In walked their youngest sister with her carefree smile on her face. Many a time she had joined them in their little pranks. Even invented a few her own that were now sold in the shop.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Gin," the twins chorused together.

"Hey, Ginny," replied Lee. His smile widened as he gazed over Ginny. She really did look good today. A dreamy look glazed over his eyes as he stared at her.

Ginny jumped up on the counter and sat down. "How's business doing?"

"Great! We should have done this years ago!" exclaimed Fred.

George nodded. "You should us on holidays or rush hours."

"I can only imagine," she laughed.

Fred nudged his brother as Ginny and Lee shared a glance. There was something going on between those two. They excused themselves to the back room for a few minutes. With a sly smirk, the two sauntered out of the room, leaving Lee and Ginny alone.

"I wonder what they are up too," wondered Ginny, with a groan.

"Knowing those two, it can't be good," agreed Lee.

Nodding. Ginny folded one of her legs under her and shifted to face Lee better. A childish smile crossed over her face as she reached out for one of his dreadlocks. "I love these!"

Lee laughed. "I'm glad that you do, Gin."

"Do they ever get annoying?" she asked. Her fingers gently holding different dreadlocks as if she was examining them.

"Not really. Does your hair get annoying?" he joked, reaching out and ran his fingers through her crimson hair.

"No. I just pull it up if it's bothering me," she laughed. She demonstrated the very action after Lee moved his hand away. After she finished, she moved her hair about to show how well it stayed.

"Either way your hair looks beautiful, Gin," he praised.

Meanwhile in the back room with Fred and George, the two paced the room, talking.

"Did you see those two?" asked Fred, stopping his pacing to stare at his brother.

"I did! Lee looked like he was drooling!" laughed George.

Fred laughed too. Then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we should get those two together."

At those words, George stopped pacing as well. He thought it over and soon began to smile. "It just might work. Hmm, we need to get Ginny to spend more time around here."

The two thought it over a few minutes before Fred's eyes lit up in excitement. It was that look he always got when he got a great idea. A look that both he and George had perfected over the years at home. He walked over to his brother and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I know! We'll offer her a job here," he suggested.

"I like it!" he agreed.

They walked out of the back room to find their sister and best mate flirting. Lee had one hand in Ginny's hair and his other on her thigh. Ginny had one of her hands over top Lee's on her thigh and her other resting on the counter top. The twins exchanged a look before sadly breaking it up.

Fred coughed. The two instantly jumped apart, hands falling to their sits. "Gin, George and I have a proposition for you."

Sheepishly, Ginny looked over at her brothers. "Ok?"

"We would like to know if you would be willing to work in the shop with us?" asked George.

"Really?" Ginny jumped down and ran over to hug her brothers. "Of course, I will."

And so, Ginny began to work in the joke shop with Lee and her brothers. They paid her well. Well enough that she could buy her own clothing instead of wearing hand-me-downs. Her new clothes not only enraged Ron but also showed off her lithe, curved body. Lee had complimented her on several occasions. Fred and George had often left the two alone in hopes that the two would realize their attraction for each other.

More often than none, Fred and George made the two open or close the shop. They had observed that Lee and Ginny had grown quite close to each other. The two talked a great deal and hung out outside of the shop. Yet, the two never made any moves. That was about to change.

Please Review. Review. This will be a short fic unless otherwise directed to write more.


End file.
